freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night 1/@comment-25608743-20141102010500
Let me confirm/busts these myths. 1.People think freddy can telelport, but he cant. If you still have power, he can come through the right door. If you run out of power he can come through the left door. If Freddy laughs he is moving closer to you. If you hear the deep hearty laugh 4/5 times he is probably in your office waiting for you to put the camera up like Bonnie and Chicka expect you to do. Keep this in note while on night 7, 20/20/20/20 which I finished(once through god glitch and once legit). People think he can teleport but he is actually quiet sneaky. He does not show any physical signs of sneaking up on you. If you are a good player or if you want ADVICE, put the volume up and hear freddy laugh, chicka cluck, chicka rattle, bonnie and the others stepping loudly and foxie steppping loudly. 2. Yes there is a god glitch, you will hear a scream then all of a sudden, bonnie gets stuck at your door and this prevents foxy from escaping. At this point use nothing escpecilly the camera because bonnie might be inside. Dont use the doors as this is unecessary and will waste your battery and freddy may kill you(has not been confirmed yet). I got this glitch on night 7. 3. Close the left door srategy is horrible on night 1 because doing so watses 120/99% leavng you battery-less for the last hour. If you want do nothing until 2am - which is when you will have 80% then close the left door. Now you will lose 20% an hour and you will survive. If you have 3 bars on usage you are using 30%/hour and max.4 is 40%/hour. THE REAL STRAT IS DO NOTHING ON night 1 because if bonnie/chicka sneak in and you dont check the camera you are fine(foxie and freddy are inactive n1). You will finish n1 with 40% extra battery if you do this. DO NOT TRY THIS ON N2 as foxie may come out and kill you like he did to me on n2(freddy still inactive unless you run out of battery) 4. The best strategy for each day is posted below n1 - do NOTHING n2 - check only the left door with your lights until your battery% divided by 20 is the number of hours left. Check at the END of every hour and only the end.(eg. at the end of 3am, when it is the start of 4am if you have 40% left close left door and you win). Foxie's rate is low but if your right or left door is disabled do nothing and pray that foxy does not come as he is the only one who can kill you if you do nothing and wait until 6am. n3-n4 - check pirate cove then both hall lights. In this rhythm Pirate Cove, left hall light, right hall light, Pirate Cove, left hall light, right hall light etc. If your right or left door is disabled do nothing and pray that foxy does not come as he is the only one who can kill you if you do nothing and wait until 6am. n5-n6 - Freddy starts to actually kill you when he moves. If you this rhythm you can keep him from moving Pirate cove, Stage, Left Hall light, Right Hall light. You may be able to disable Foxy from moving to much and draining too much and freddy from moving at all. Freddy killing you on n5 is infrequent if you still have power. n7(20/20/20/20)- FREDDY IS THE MOST frequent so this is the rhtyhm. Left Hall Light, Right Hall Light, Right Door, Pirate Cove and start the rhythm again. It is Impossible to keep Freddy in the stage and win so don't bother looking at the stage. Since this strategy uses up alot of battery you have to be quick at everything including door opening and re-opening, camera and lights. If at anypoint you know you will not make it(eg.12% at the start of 4am) do the following n2-n4, check foxie once and then play dead for the rest of the time and pray. n5-n6 - check freddy every 2/3% and quickly put down the camera agian(if done quickly may only watse 0.5%/check)until 3%, then play dead. This keeps him in his stage and it takes a long time to get to the office's left door, this also increases the chance of him playing his long song. n7 - Play dead and do nothing. If you are not at 5am and you have nearly all your battery gone, you're definitley dead. Foxie may come in last minute because of not checking him or Freddy's bad redention on Pop Goes The Weasel may may you cry. If you are half way through 5 am and you have lost all your battery, pray that Freddy plays his long song. If at anytime your doors and cameras are disabled on one side, this means either Bonnie or Chicka have snucked in. DO NOT USE THE CAMERA. If your right door is disabled and your % divided by 20 is the number of hours you have left then close the left door and do nothing. If not, keep checking the left door light every few seconds and hope foxie does not come until your % divided by 20 is the amount of hours or until 6am. If your left dor is disabled play dead. If you see Bonnie or Chicka at your door at anytime, DO NOT PANIC. Quickly close the door. Open the door when they are gone. If you want to know they are gone for Chicka: Check the window she stares through to see if you can see her. Bonnie: She if you can see his shadow on your screen next to the door when you press the light. If you can not see one of them open their corresponding doors. That's all